The Damage Is Done
by Madisonsunderlin
Summary: Simon and Isabelle are madly in love...or is the damage already done? This is a sizzy short story with love, confusion and drama.


Isabelles POV

We sat on the couch playing video games, me destroying him the whole way through.

"Iz how is this even possible? I've played this almost the whole of my adolescent life and you're winning." Simon asked a little dissapointed.

"Well for starters all powerful master, you suck at this game. But also this really is no different from my battle strategy classes at the Institute." I grinned back. Simon playfully nudged my knee with his at the 'you suck' part. He pauses the game and we set our controllers down.

Clary giggled from the corner then Jace cleared his throat.

"Uh well.. we'll leave you two to 'just play video games'. "i Jace smirked.

Clarys eyes went wide and she slapped Jaces arm not as playfully. "_Jace"_ she flusteredly hissed.

"All right all right! Don't have too much fun you two." Jace said winking over his shoulder as Clary pushed him out the door.

"We'll see you guys later then." Simon said waving goodbye.

I saw then in the middle of what seemed to be a very serious conversation before the door completely shut blocking my view.

"Well" Simon said, pulling my legs into his lap. "What could we possibly do now that we're all _alone_ in my _empty_ apartment?"

"If you're trying to be subtle you're not doing too good." I try sitting up but feel myself being pulled right into his lap.

"Then maybe I shouldn't be subtle." He whispered into my ear, trailing his fingers up and down my back.

I shudder at the feel of his touch, trying to keep it in check.

I couldn't.

I twist in his arms and kiss him hard and sure. He was a little suprised with the sudden excitement but caught right on, positioning his hands on my hips. I swing my other leg over his torso and straddle him, hearing him moan and pull me closer. Our lips were struggling to kiss the other as though it were the last time they were going to touch. His tounge grazzed my upper lip and I smirked into the kiss not letting him in just yet. He made a whiny sort of growl in the back of his throat and I let him in. Our tounges collide and wrestle with each other making the kiss that much more erotic. I gasp as his hands find the front of my black V-neck and rip it down the middle exposing my black lace bra. He gawks for a moment before relocating my ear and trailing kisses down to my coller bone. He pauses uncertain, looking up to meet my eyes for permission.

"I thought you said you weren't going to be subtle." I said in my most sultry voice.

I push his head back down towards my chest, feeling the rush of heat flowing through my veins as he connects. He makes his way to all corners of my body, resting back to my lips. Never breaking the kiss he picks me up from under my legs and carries me to his room, sitting back down on his bed. His hands come from my lower back, drawing a line up my spine until he finds the clasp of my bra.

He unclips it once.

Kissed follow one after the other to my shoulder.

Unclips it twice.

Kisses land on my neck.

Then my bra was gone.

"Your turn to lose some clothing." I told him.

I tear his shirt off over his head then push him to the bed. I start kissing him again working on his belt. When his pants are successfully removed I start leaving kisses from his moaning mouth, down, down, finding myself at the waistline of his boxers. I decided to tease him by tugging it down a little at a time. Right when I got about half way I slinky myself back to his lips, my whole body rubbing his.

"So you want to play dirty I see?" Simon said a little breathless.

He flipped me onto my back and softly caressed my sides and stomach making me involuntarily moan his name. He unbuttoned my jeans ripping them off then tossing them to the floor.

Without hesitation he starts the kiss again vigorously grabbing anything he could. I pulled him closer and closer not wanting him to stop. His hand runs down the length of my body and plays with the hem of my panties.

"Simon."

"Yeah"

"I'm ready." I told him, not being able to bear it any longer.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do anything you don't want to do you know."

"I'm sure." I nod in response. He reaches into the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a little square package. It crinkled when he opened it.

The rest of the night was a blur of love, lust, and pleasure.

~oOo~

"Isabelle?"

Simon had been fiddling with her hair for some time now. The small gentle motion soothed her as if she were a python listening to the snake charmers spell. She felt Simon lean closer to her ear and whisper:

"Iz...can I braid your hair?"

She had not been expecting that...

"Um Simon...you know _how _to braid hair?"

"Yeah...when Clary and I were kids I used to always mess with her braids. So one day she taught me and made me redo them each time and I don't know..it kind of grew on me..." He chuckled softly.

"Oh...well sure then I guess."

I became drowsy as this time I actually did fall under the spell. Falling asleep to the feel of Simon slowly running his fingers through my hair.

~oOo~

I awoke again to the sound of Simon singing a song that was unfamiliar to me, something soft and romantic with just the right amount of "cheesy" to the lyrics.

"What...what song is that? I've never heard it before."

He chuckled softly but very seductively into my hair, stirring it slightly.

"It's a new one that I'm working on... called 'The Light to my heart'. "

She recalled tidbits of what she heard when she just woke up;

'...never know why I can never leave her side...'

'...not the seas of the dead or the rivers of the Underworld can tear me away, not even on your dying day...'

'...'cause she's the Light in my eyes and the Light in my heart. The only Light I want in my life.

The lyrics were somewhat terrible but gushy non the less...I realized they were about me.

"Oh Simon."

Simon could see the fire in her eyes slowly die as he could feel her pulling away, literally, out of his arms.

"Iz what's wrong?"

"Simon I..I just can't...I..." I faltered, water brimming my eyes. Don't you cry Isabelle. Don't.

Simon tried pulling her back to him.

"Iz come on, talk to me."

She pulled away again, throwing on one of his bigger T-shirts.

'No Isabelle. You can't let Simon see you cry.' She thought to herself.

"Look I just can't have another wishful promise, not after all the others have been taken away from me."

"Isabelle what do you mean...?"

He could tell she was trying to hold back but was having trouble, her emotions on the brink of tearing loose. He was so confused and almost...angry. Why is she doing this! I thought she knew I loved her and she loved m - oh god...that's it. She's breaking up with me isn't she?...shit.

"Isabelle, you know I love you- "

"No. Don't." Isabelle whispered. "Don't do that to me."

"But it's true! There's no one else I would ever want to call my own! I mean I know your're _way_ out of my league and I should've expected this, but don't give up on us Iz. There's s-"

"Wait. Simon do you think I'm...breaking up with you...?"

"Well it sort of sounded like it, yeah." He said nervously.

Simon awkwardly ran his fingers through his hair then into his pockets, hopefully hiding the shaking that's clearly visible.

Isabelle sighed.

"No, oh god no. I mean..I don't know. I just...I don't think I can...oh by the Angel. Simon I just can't afford for anyone else to walk out on me when the time seems right! I've already broken and tried to piece myself back together again but the weight of it all is too much already...you breaking my heart will be the heaviest and final toll...and...I don't think I can go through that...Look last night was a mistake. I shoudn't- we can't-. I thought it would be ok but I can't feel like this..."

She was desperately searching for the room to distract her so she can trick the tears to go away.

"What can I do to prove that I'm more than just a whisper to the wind?" Simon asked frantically searching my eyes.

"Simon don't you get it?! That's all anyone ever is for me. No matter how much I silently plea for them to stay they drift away into the hearts of someone else. _Everyone_ leaves me. My parents, my friends. They leave for something new or abandon me to the life of the dark. Never say goodbye. It's my fault too. Always my fault. Oh god I'm so sorry. I never should have left you alone."

Simon was confused at what she was saying until it hit him like a brick. He realized Isabelle was thinking about Max. She always thought about Max. How could he blame her? The little brother that was suppose to always be there, stripped away from her in both a blow to the heart and body. He took special precaution to the situation considering the fragile state Izzy was currently in.

Simon took the two steps to get to her then slowly turned Isabelle towards him, leaning to look in her beautiful dark, tear stained eyes.

"Izzy. There is _nothing_ in this world or the next that could ever make me leave you. When you're at your absolute worst I will think it's your absolute best. I can't leave you. You are a part of me I need to survive. Yes, hearts are breakable but who would dare try to damage a heart as rare as yours? A heart so pure and precious that beauty radiates from it. Isabelle, I swear on my own grave - being dead already...-"

I giggle quietly despite the tears that refused to stay under my lashes. I look away from the intensity in his stare.

"Izzy...look at me."

He gently took hold of my chin and lifted my eyes to his once again.

"I would never in the immortal life I live, ever even _think _about being anything but your everything."

Izzy noticed he was blushing slightly. Wow. Takes a lot to make a body without a beating heart blush...

Simon shared an awkward look with the ceiling and half jokingly, half nervously whispered:

"That is...if you let me."

I looked at him closely. Studying the boy that stands in front of me. And it all fell into place. What he was to me. What I was to him. And what I had to do next.

I looked into his soft eyes, discovering the plead for me to stay.

I had to do it. I had to.

"Look - "

Before I could say anything else he grabbed both sides of my face making me stop short and drew me into a kiss. Passion. Love. Lust. Desperation. Anger. All those emotions flooded into my heart and let me be consumed with the memories.

The time Simon took me to the ice rink in Central Park for my christmas gift muttering something about the gift to give when the girl has everything. Him spilling hot chocolate on his shirt. Being a "pro" at skating while I pulled him along.

A summer day. Sitting on the Long Island Sound beach at sunset. Him looking over at me and saying: "Okay." then lifting me and throwing me into the water.

My birthday. Climbing through my window with a candle-lit cupcake, triping on his way in. Telling me he loved me for the first time. Sober and not under any spell.

He broke from the kiss out of non-exsistent breath.

"Well.." I said again. "The damage is done."

I pulled him in for one more kiss...

Falling.

Falling.

The deeper the kiss the deeper i fell in love.


End file.
